


Inner Rage

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: OC, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fennel belongs to my friend ambercreek please check them out!and ramu belongs to my girlfriend!





	Inner Rage

She was left with her thoughts standing in the corner of the party with a cup in her hand the Ribezura's unblinking eyes looked like she was staring into nothingness while the others were enjoying their time with friends and loved one Sariel kept herself alone trying to avoid conversations, making sure she wasn't socializing whatsoever she was just off today.

Noises were being muffled sounds her claws clenched onto the cup she wandered off walking outside the evening night was beginning with the moon starting to rise over the mountains, Sariel was wandering off aimlessly looking like she was on auto-pilot her thoughts was reminding her of the past all the villains she and her friends faced and all the pain she has gone through the Ribezura always hated it when her brain did this.

Sariel climbed onto a tree walking on a tree branch before sitting down watching the moon slowly rise into the sky tears began to fill her eyes as her mind continued about all she had gone through her tail swished in the air she wanted to move on but couldn't the past kept haunting her rather she liked it or not this has been going on for a while now but never told anyone about this why? She was afraid of annoying everyone with her problems so she decided to keep them bottled up and act like she was happy but deep inside she wasn't.

Her hand began shaking causing the liquid in the cup starting to spill out a bit until she let go as it splashed onto the ground the Ribezura's ears drooped both of her hands began to shake while she just stared at them a voice in her mind began to whisper to her telling her all this pain and torment she went through how it made an inner rage it told her to let out this rage instead of keeping it contained. While the voice whispered to her red sparks began appearing on her hands and heavy tears streamed down her face suddenly her ears perked up as one of her friends called to her, Sariel turned her head seeing her two best friends Fennel and Ramu looking at Sariel with concerned faces.

She looked at them while crying before rubbed the tears out of her eyes climbing down from the tree then ran up to them.

"Are you... Alright?" Asked Fennel.

"Yeah, we saw that you were gone suddenly so we went out to look for you and found you outside on that tree." Added Ramu, Sariel sniffed rubbing some tears out of her eyes again.

"...Yeah, I'm alright..." Replied Sariel, Ramu and Fennel both looked at each other they knew something wasn't right she never acted like this, Sariel walked past them opening the door and walked outside re-joining the party her friends followed her inside but now they're worried about their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> fennel belongs to my friend ambercreek please check them out!
> 
> and ramu belongs to my girlfriend!


End file.
